Harry Potter and the Shadow Cat
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Before Harry reaches Hogwarts third year he find a cat unlike any other. What connections does he have with this cat and what changes does it mean for him? Harry X ?
1. Together Again

Harry Potter and the Shadow Cat

Chapter one; Together Again

Yes a new story while trying to work on my others one. I wanted this one to be done after my first Harry Potter one was done but I could not help but get this out. I shouldn't feel too bad, lot of author have many stories not done and still add new ones. Hope you enjoy this story and would love some feedback. Sorry about and grammar and/or spelling errors, while I want to be a writer, grammar and spelling is my Achilles heel. soory for the mistake in bold didn't know untill some one told me, sorry.

Disclaimer; I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter.

(Start scene)

Harry let his mind wonder as he walked back to his friend in their compartment on the Hogworts' express. After having to deal with Malfoy, Harry went to the loo, not wanting to dealing with anything else before Hogwarts. His mind wondered to Sirius Black and what Mr. Weasley said to him. Did Sirius Black ready break out of Azkaban just to kill him? If so why did Mr. Weasley feel like Harry would go after Black at the first chance? As his mind pondered this he walk right into somebody else knocking them to the ground. The person he knocked over was a girl with long black hair that looked like a year older then him. And she was, though Harry would never say this out loud, very pretty. "Sorry," said Harry helping her up. "I had something on my mind and wasn't looking."

The girl smiled, Harry felt like he was brushing. "Hope you were thinking about finally facing me in Quidditch this year." She said in a soft voice.

"Huh?" was all that Harry could say in response.

She giggles before answering softly "I'm Cho Chang, the seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I made the team in your first year but we never faced one another."

It was then that he knew what she was talking about. His first year he was in the hospital wing during that match against Ravenclaw and in his second year it was canceled after his best friend was attacked. "It was not like I was trying to avoid those games," said Harry even though none of those events were his fault.

"I know, but that didn't stop Roger, our captain, from say to the team that you are scared of facing me in a match."

"Well," started Harry, "I'll have to prove him wrong when we verse each other than. Ummm, good luck, I guess."

Cho giggled again before noticing something. "Is that your cat?" she asked pointing at his feet.

Harry looked down to see a black cat sitting by his feet. Blinking he picked up the cat and held it in his arms. The cat was pure black with dark green eyes. It had no collar or any kind of way to tell it who it owner was. Cho stretch the cat behind the ear and it closed its eyes enjoying the attention. "I don't own a cat, I have an owl. I think she is the only snowy owl in the school, but I have no idea who cat this is though."

Taking her hand off the cat's ear Cho said. "Maybe we should find whoever owns this little guy."

Harry thought for a moment; on one hand he really should get back to his friends, they might think he was attack by Malfoy soon. On the other hand he didn't want to seem rude and he knew if something ever happen to Hedwig he would hope someone would help her and got her back. He nodded peering down at the cat that was looking back at him meowing.

Though after three compartments later and still nothing, something strange happen. The train hit its breaks and slowed to a stop. Harry and Cho place their hands to the wall to stop themselves from falling. "We can't be there yet, can we?"

Harry wasn't sure; something didn't feel right to him. Students were peering out of their compartments to see what's going on. The light went out and the hallway got cold all of the sudden. Harry could barely see a dark cloaked figure almost gliding down the hallway.

Then he heard it a loud woman's scream filled his ears and the cold washed over him. He dropped the cat as he fell to his knees. Cho got down to try and help him, as quickly as the screaming came it went away. Harry looked at Cho, but she was staring in front of her.

He followed her gaze causing him to gasp. The cat that he dropped had a dark yet powerful aura visible around its small body. It was like the shadows were bending to its will. The cat stood on it hind legs for a second slashing it claws at the thing. Several shadows shaped like claw marks form from it claws and sent the dark figure back. **"****If ****you ****every ****go ****near ****my ****son ****again,****" **warned the cat speaking in a deep tone that promised pain.

Harry brain almost stopped at this. One; a cat talked, two; the cat call him his son. He had no idea what to think about this. And as the creatures left, running was heard down the hall behind them. They turned to see Professor Lupin, Hermione and Ron running towards them.

The cat turn at them and said**,**** "****Remus****, ****you ****gotten ****old.****"**

The man blinked and then asked the cat with a raised eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

"**We knew each other but you never saw me in this form. But let's get to your compartments to continue this conversation."**

The four students, one professor and one cat walked backed to their compartment. After introductions were added for Cho who didn't know everyone they sat down with the cat sitting on Professor Lupin's lap. Harry then asked the question that has been on his mind since the cat started to speak, "Why did you call me_"

"**Son?****"** the cat finished for him. **"****That ****is ****because ****you ****are ****my ****son. ****Before ****you ****get ****too ****confused,** ("too late" muttered Ron) **let ****me ****explain. ****I ****am ****a ****shadow ****cat, ****a ****very ****rare ****magical ****creature ****that ****can, ****to ****put ****in ****simpler ****terms,**** '****bend****' ****the ****shadows ****to ****our ****will. ****We ****can ****even ****jump ****from ****different ****location ****from ****the ****shadows ****even ****if ****there ****are ****miles ****apart. ****It's ****no ****different ****then ****a ****Phoenix ****moving ****by ****bursting ****into ****flame ****when ****it's ****not ****their ****burning ****day. ****I ****died ****when ****Voldemort ****came ****to ****kill ****you ****Harry ****but ****after ****I ****died ****I ****somehow ****came ****back ****in ****my ****animagus ****form.****"**

Professor Lupin stared at the cat before guessing a name "Lily?"

The other went wide eyes at this; well wider as they already were going wide at the start of its tale. The cat's ears twitched and said,** "****How ****did ****you ****guess ****it ****was ****me ****Remus? ****My ****voice ****in ****this ****form ****isn****'****t ****really ****lady-like.****"**

He chuckled, "James's animagus form was never a shadow cat and also you never called me Moony."

Lily's ears twitched again **"****My ****husband ****was ****an ****animagus, ****and ****he ****never ****told ****me? ****Will ****I ****never ****told ****him ****either ****but t****hat ****different. ****When ****did ****this ****happen?****"**

"Mum?"

Lily looked at Harry, who was right across from Remus. She jumped into his lap and gazed at him. **"****I****'****m ****sorry ****I ****could ****not ****have ****taken ****care ****of ****you. ****When ****I ****woke ****up ****in ****this ****form ****three ****days ****have ****passed ****and ****I ****was ****in ****no ****state ****to ****care ****for ****you. ****You ****were ****only ****fifth-****teen ****mouths ****old ****and ****needed ****good ****care, ****care ****I ****could ****not ****have ****given ****you ****as ****a ****cat. ****I ****spent ****all ****this ****time ****trying ****to ****find ****a ****way ****to ****get ****back ****to ****normal ****to ****be ****with ****my ****baby.****"**

Harry just hugged his mother in cat form not caring how strange it might look. They stayed that way for a few moments before Hermione asked, "You said you have been looking for a way to get back to being human, so those that mean?"

Lily nodded her head. **"****I****'****ll ****explain ****more ****of ****that ****at ****Hogwarts.****"**

They didn't have to wait long and soon the train was at Hogsmeade station and sooner still they were in Professor McGonagall's office. Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape were there listening to Lily's tale. "That is almost unbelievable Lily, if you weren't here now I wouldn't believe it. Dumbledore do you have any idea how this has happen?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Many in fact, but each in mostly as unbelievable as the last, so not really."

"Lily," started Snape, "have you made progress on becoming human again?"

Lily smiled as best as she could as a cat. "**Severus ****my ****old ****friend, ****do ****you ****really ****have ****that ****little ****faith ****in ****me****?****" **

Snape frowned at being called old but kept quite and mutter to himself "Who do I look like Dumbledore's age".

She then leaped from Harry's lap onto the floor and white smoke poofed around her. When it cleared Lily Potter was standing there looking like she had been before her death.

Harry had tears in his eyes. His mother standing before him, alive. He could not help it; he ran to her and wrapped her in a hug. Crying on her shoulder, his mother hugging back, her hand stroking his hair, Harry wanted to stay like this for hours.

Everyone seemed touched by this scene. Even Snape, who looked away so no one saw him give a small smile. "It's better then when I first started this. My cloths kept vanishing at the start with each transformation. I thought this was because I had no cloths on when I woke up so I thought after the first time it wouldn't happen again but after the second I had to fix that."

At this the people chuckle, or in case of the girls giggled. No one noticed Snape brushing at her words. "You had no idea what it was like trying to get information to help you out of a book with paws. Most of the time I just rip the pages with my claws." Lily then had a frown on her face "But I'm afraid this isn't permanent. I can only hold this form for about an hour then it takes ten hours before I can become human again. That a small reason I'll here, with some of the best minds of the world here I might make this last longer, make the time in-between shorter or make this permanent."

"We will help however we can Lily. I hate to make this moment shorter then it has to be, but we are needed for the sorting. Harry you and your mother can stay here for now but after you have talked and eaten you might want to get to Gryffindor Tower. Oh, and Lily, may I speak with you after Harry go to sleep?" Dumbledore said and at her nod he walked out of the office.

They left them alone though Professor McGonagall asked to Hermione for a minute. Lily just sat in a chair with Harry in the one next to her. The rest of there time was Lily getting to know her son better and his life seeing as she couldn't have been in it.

Hope you like this story so far. I will try and make future chapters longer. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review.


	2. First Day of Classes

Harry Potter and the Shadow Cat

Chapter two; First Day of Classes

Hope you enjoy this story and would love some feedback. Sorry about and grammar and/or spelling errors, while I want to be a writer, grammar and spelling is my Achilles heel.

Disclaimer; I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter.

(Start scene)

Harry woke up the next morning with his mother, in cat form, curled up in his lap. Scratching behind her ears causing her to wake up as well, "Does that really fell good?" asked Harry.

**"It does when I'm a cat," **said Lily stretching on his bed. **"Now get dress and meet me in the Great hall."**

And with that she hoped from the bed and out the door. Later in the great hall Harry noticed his mother was hit on the high table next to Dumbledore. As breakfast started Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school. "May I have your attention please? I have some interesting news." The great hall got quite fast. "For the first years and other students that don't know when Lord Voldemort (flinches were made all across the hall) was defeated over twelve years ago both James and Lily Potter lost their lives defending their son. It is until yesterday that we learn an unexpected and rather happy turn of events. Lily Potter is alive."

The great hall started talking to each other wondering if this was true or not. Dumbledore spoke again after it got quite. "Three days after her death she awakens in her animagus form, I have many theories of how this has happened, but 99 percent of them are unbelievable. Since then she has been trying to find a way back to her human body. She is able to now but only for a short while. In hopes of trying to return for good she has come here to do research. While she is here, other then spending time with her son, she will be helping Professor Snape in potion class. I won't tell you what form she is as so it will be a surprise for those first walking in potions this morning."

Dumbledore sat back down and began a conversation with Professor McGonagall. Lily jumped down form the high table and walked to her son. She remembered yesterday when this was decided.

(Flashback)

After Lily tucked her son in his bed, Lily went to the common room when she turned into a cat again in a poof of smoke and shadowed stepped into Dumbledore's office. There was Dumbledore, Remus and Snape sitting down, waiting for her. She leaped onto the desk and addressed the headmaster. **"So you wanted to ask me something?"**

"Yes," began Dumbledore, "you see Remus is this years defense against the dark arts teacher and_"

**"His lycanthropy will not have him do any classes during the full moon." **Seeing their shocked faces added, **"Sissy and I figured it out while we were at Hogwarts. We didn't care, didn't stop Sissy from having a crush on Remus." **She said this last part in, what the other men in the room could guess was a teasing smirk.

Dumbledore was taken aback at this news but continued anyway. "That makes it easier then to explain our plain. Our original plan was for Severus to take over for Remus saying that he is ill, which is not far from the truth as he will be recovering form his transformations. This no doubt would cause a little stress for Severus dealing with two different subjects at once however with you here we might avoid that." Lily noticed the slight annoyed looked on Severus's face. He must have felt like he could handle two class subjects at once. "Seeing as potions dose not need a wand to do and your time limit on being human you might help Severus with his classes. I know that Severus does not have need help in potions and you rather be with your son, but it would help lighten the load."

Lily just stared at Dumbledore thinking. **"I'll start tomorrow but I'll be going to some of Harry's classes. I won't disrupt the lesson but I'll help him out. I'll help in some of the classes and Severus," **she waited for him to look at her, **"We are to work together on this; understand?"**

At Snape's nodLily shadowed stepped back to Harry's bed hopping onto his lap and went to sleep.

(Flashback ends)

She sat back down near Harry's plate as McGonagall began passing out course schedules. "Why didn't you tell me you will be helping to teach potions? Why are you doing it anyway?" asked her son.

After lapping some milk from a saucer that appeared on the table answered, **"Potions was one of my best subjects when I was in school, second only to charms. Besides I only will be helping Sev, not teach the whole class by myself." **

"Sev?" asked Ron his eggs half way to his mouth.

**"I didn't mention that before have I? Severus was my best friend when I grew up and at Hogwarts. He lived on the same street I grew up at. He was the first one to tell me I was a witch when I floated to the ground when I jumped of the swing set at the playground. We were friends for years until we had a huge fight in our fifth year. **

**"A few years later during the war he didn't see each other till one moment, and that was a weird chat. He did some stupid things in the past, most were hard to forgive but he is a good guy, you just have to know him; or look hard enough.**

**"So what's your first class?"**

"We have this morning Divination, and Transfiguration before lunch. Care of magical Creatures is right after that. Who's teaching them?" said Harry looking at his timetable.

"Hagrid is teaching Care but I don't know about Divination" said Hermione.

"Really?" asked Harry as this was news to him.

"Oh yes," continue Hermione. "You and your mother didn't hear that at the beginning feast. The old one retired last year it seems and Professor Dumbledore made him the new one."

**"Divination is not a class that you can learn from easy. If you have the gift you have no problem but if you are a logic thinker or not able to believe in anything you are in for a tough ride."**

"Hermione," started Ron "Something's wrong with your schedule. You have three classes at once. You can't do that."

The three were looking at her confused while making her blush. "I got it all figured out Ron. Professor McGonagall has it all set up."

Lily just shook her head and headed off the table. **"Well, I'm off to my first class. See you three at lunch."**

"What will you be doing during the class?" Harry asked his mother.

**"You'll see tomorrow when you have potions." **said Lily as she left the hall. The three left heading to north tower for Divination.

(Scene change)

The three entered the great hall after Transfiguration trying to forget the first class of Divination. "I'm beginning to see what your mother meant Harry. That was one of the worst lessons I ever had."

Just then Fred and George sat down on either side of Harry. "Just had a lesson with your mum Harry.

"And what a lesson it was-

"Even as a cat-

"She shows that she knows-

"Just as much about potions as Snape." said the twins finishing each other sentences' making Harry fell like his head was in a tennis match.

"whfwispt lcpe?" asked Ron his mouth full of food.

"Not bad-

"Weird even-

"Snape was almost-

"Pleasant."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry.

"He didn't act like he usually does. Doesn't really favor his house nor was he really taking points for no reason for our house. Like we said it was weird."

At that moment Lily jumped on the table causing both Fred and George to stop talking. "Hi mum, how were your classes?"

**"Not bad; for a bunch fifth years anyway. I could ask the same for you."**

"You were right about Divination. that was the most unless class I have ever taken. That professor was a complete fraud and she even said she was some stupid omen that means that Harry was going to die."

"We should get down to Hagrid's our class with him is next." said Ron finishing his lunch.

The three students and one cat left the table and out of the main doors. One the way to Hagrid's Lily was asking her son how he met Hagrid. She likes the lovable giant like man even if he did have a strange love of beast.

It was only when Harry saw the back of three people didn't want to see today. Malfoy and the other Slytherin students were waiting for Hagrid. No one had to wait long and he came out of his hut and told them to follow him into the forest. They didn't go far as they reached a paddock, but it was empty. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Good. Gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

**"Very clever Hagrid, giving them a test for your class before they even got to school."** Lily said to Hagrid. Harry though saw her wink at Hagrid and knew she was helping him out.

Hagrid caught on quickly, "Right, er, a test. In this class not all the creatures will listen right away so, I, er, wanted to see if yeh can handle something as small as they are easier then the big ones." Then he added as an afterthought, "Not that anything is wrong with small creatures, right Lily." Lily just chuckled. "Now, I'll go and get the creatures. Turn ter page ten and look it over. Get a heads up at wha' I bring."

And with that he left them and went around the bend. As soon as he was out of sight Malfoy voice cried out, "Well this place is going to the dogs, and that oaf being our teacher. When my father hears this…"

**"That oaf happens to have the power to take points and give punishments out to you. You should know I also have that power, which reminds me, ten points from Slytherin for disrespecting a teacher."**

Malfoy turned to see who was talking and just sneered at Lily. Lily just had a bored look on her face, at least which was what everyone thought she did. **"And what will you tell you father, whom does not have any power here? That you are a little boy who comes running to him when thing doesn't go his way?"**

Malfoy went pink as Hagrid came back with a dozen strange animals. "Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was, half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different colour: stormy grey, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone until, **"You three, pay attention and another ten points from Slytherin"**

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.

"Right - who wants ter go first?"

No one seemed to want to. After a minute Harry cried out, "I will Hagrid."

Hagrid beamed, "Atta boy, Harry. Come have your luck with Buckbeak." He untied one of the chains, pulled the grey hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..."

Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye.

"Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry... now, bow."

Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up. The hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right - back away, now, Harry, easy does it."

But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right - yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Harry then walked to Buckbeak and gently patted its beak. The hippogriffs closed its eye and seemed to enjoy this. Lily wanted into view and the two animals caught each other's eye. Lily gave a small bow and waited. Buckbeak turn its head and seemed to be wondering about the creature before it. Buckbeak then gave a short bow and Lilly jumped up and sat on the hippogriff's back.

"Well done, I think he might even let yeh ride him." said Hagrid walking nearer.

**"Shouldn't you save that for a different lesson? Plus the other students need a chance to try their hippogriffs."**

Hagrid stopped and seemed put out but recovered quickly. "Right- now if yeh'll all form groups."

Soon the class formed groups and Hagrid bringing over hippogriffs for them to try. The students were bowing and some hippogriffs bowing back. Malfoy tried his luck with Buckbeak after his two bodyguards had to back away from the hippogriff. "If Potter could do this it must be easy. Yeah, you not dangerous at all are you, you great, ugly, brute?"

It happen so fast and the next thing Malfoy knew, he was on the grass outside the paddock and Hagrid was grabbing Buckbeak stopping him from getting at Malfoy. **"Mr. Malfoy, you could have gotten hurt from your stupidity. Come with me we are going to your head of house to talk about your punishment."**

Malfoy almost sneered but caught the cat like glare she was shooting at him. It sent shiver down his spine. The two headed back to the castle and Hagrid addressed the class with a serious look. "And that is why yeh got ter respect these creatures. Not just hippogriffs bu' any animal. They not dumb animals, smart they are, some even smarter then us. They follow their instincts ter know what ter do. Yeh respect them they will respect yeh. Take hippogriffs, if yeh were insulted worst then what Malfoy did would yeh take that laying down. No yeh won't." the class was quite looking at Hagrid as if they never saw him before. He then smiled at them knowing they got the message. "Now who can tell me what yeh think hippogriffs eat?"

(Scene change)

Snape was surprise when Lily led his godson into his office. He could already feel the headache that was going to be. "Lily, Draco, what bring you here?"

**"Your student was just causing problems in Care of Magical Creature. They were doing hippogriffs and this boy went and insults one. I was able to keep him from getting hurt but if I wasn't he most like be in the hospital wing."**

He was right as the headache got bigger. "Draco, are you trying to get yourselfhurt in class?"

"But Sir, I-"started Malfoy but Snape cut him off

"That was not some charms class or Transfiguration where if you cause trouble and mess up the teacher can easily fix it. I expect you to treat it like a potions lesson, you mess up and you could cause harm to you or your class mates. I don't want to hear this again. You will have detention with Filch tonight. Now go clean your self up and get ready for dinner." As Malfoy left Snape sighed, "What am I going to do with that boy?"

**"I take it you know him outside of school?"**

"My godson," was Snape's only response.

**"Really? I'm surprise to her that, seeing how much he acts so much like James did when we were at school."**

Snape flinched at this reminder. He just sat there unable to speak. Even if his friend was alive again he still had trouble speaking to her without guilt. He stood up saying, "Excuse me Lily, I must have a word with Filch." And he started to leave the room

**"Severus,"** Lily said quietly, causing the man to pause just past her, **"I forgave you a long time ago. When are you going to forgive yourself?"**

"When I feel that I've earned that forgiveness," Snape said without turning toward her. He then left lily alone worried about her friend.

_Hope you like this story so far. I will try and make future chapters longer. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review._


	3. Lessons of Life

Harry Potter and the Shadow Cat

Chapter three; Lessons of Life

Hope you enjoy this story and would love some feedback. Sorry about and grammar and/or spelling errors, while I want to be a writer, grammar and spelling is my Achilles heel.

Disclaimer; I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter.

(Start scene)

Harry could not help but feel nervous come potions class. True, word was going around the school that he was not acting as much as 'a git' as what most students call him. Harry knew it was his mother being here that caused this change. But Harry could not figure out why. True his mother did say they were friends but to act so, there was no other way to say it, un-Snape like. He thought of when his mother said they had a fight that pretty much ruined their friendship. Maybe he was acting this way so they wouldn't have another fight; he knew his mother would not approve of Snape's attitude before hand. He didn't think that was it. To put his mind as ease he would have to ask his mother. Part of him didn't want too as he felt this might be a sore subject. There was no way he was going to Snape and asks him. He rather tells his mother about his adventure in his first year with the stone, or worst the time in the chamber of secrets. He figured not only would his mother have a heart attack but punished him for all of that, no matter if he had too or not.

Harry's train of thought turned to the other events of this week. Besides Hermione seems to be not only carrying more book then normal but she also seems to be in every class at once, even when she is with them. The little bit of homework he got seemed easier then before. Maybe it was because his mother helped explained it better then some of the teachers did. She let do his own work, check it, have him correct his mistakes and helped explain the work to him. He knew Hermione did this but he felt like this was better somehow. At least Hermione does not have to worry about him.

As they enter the potions class room to find the Lily was sitting on Snape's desk waiting for class to begin. After the rest of the class rolled in Snape entered and with a flick of his wand and the instructions were written on the board. "We shall be starting the shirking potions, also know as the de-ageing potion or rejuvenation potion. When it is swallowed the subject is shrunk or de-aged to a younger age at random."

"**The affects are also different for animals. Should the potion be use on a full grown animal they will be reducing to an infant like state. A toad would become a tadpole, a cat into a kitten and so on. The antidote to counteract this potion is so sensitive all it really needs is skin contact. Now you should all pay attention to the instructions as adding too many of some of the ingredients could turn your potion in a poison. Miss Parkinson it is rude to gossip while I am talking, that will be five points from Slytherin."**

Pansy Parkinson, who was talking to one of her friends jumped up and almost sneered at the cat but flinched at the glare from said cat. The class began to work on their potions. Lily was going around helping students that needed it. Harry could not help but notice that Snape wasn't giving his unusual comments to his class mates. Lily stopped at Neville who seemed confused. **"Careful Neville, you only need one rat's spleen for this."** She said softly.

Neville jumped, not noticing she was there. "Sorry, I'm just no good at potions."

"**It's alright; it's nothing to be ashamed of. Your mother could not last a month without melting a cauldron, a week for your father." **Neville just stared at Lily.

Lily continues to help Neville through out the class. She helps several other student including Ron and Harry. The next table over Seamus Finnigan leaned over and said to Harry, "Hey Harry, did you hear? They say that Sirius Black was spotted not too far from here."

Harry Ron and Hermione stared at him, out of the corner of Harry's eye he swore he saw his mother cat ears twitch. "Yeah, coarse it was a muggle that spotted him. She had no idea who he is so she called the hot line. When the ministry got their, he was gone."

Harry looked at Ron, "Not too far from here, sound like he is heading for Hogwarts."

Snape came over to them near the end of the class. Harry's and Ron's were only a shade lighter then Hermione's was. Snape looked at Neville then seemed to do a double take. Neville's potion looks as if Hermione had made it. Snape looked at Lily, who sat next to Neville with what was believed to be a smug look. "I see your potion skills haven't degraded at all, Lily. If I didn't know this was only temporarily, I would have to be afraid for my job. If you can help Mr. Longbottom make what seems to be a perfect potion, who I must say is one of my worst students, perhaps you could help tutor any student struggling in my class." He then turned to Neville. "There may be hope for you let in the art of potion making Mr. Longbottom. With Lily's help that is."

The class end and Lily could be found sitting on Harry's shoulder as they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "That was really nice, helping Neville out."

"**It was nothing really, he just needed some help and maybe some confidences and he will be a strong wizard."**

As they got closer to class harry remembered something. "Mom, did you know Professor Lupin?"

Lily nodded, **"Yes, he was in the same year and house as I was. He was friends with your father and part of his little gang. They were a group of trouble makers whose main goal was to make Professor McGonagall get grey hairs. They were smart of course but not so much tact, expect Remus that is. Your father asked me out at least once everyday, twice on some, until I accepted in our seventh year. Remus was too shy to ask a girl, though I know a few that would have loved to date him and maybe do more. The other two however, one was hopeless in pretty much everything and the other one chased anything that wore a skirt."**

They found that Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived. He showed up when the bell rung and the last of the students came in. "You can put away your books, you won't need them. All you need is your wands. Now I have something special planed for this class so if you all could follow me."

The class gather there wands and followed the professor down the hall. On the way the meet Peeves, who was sticking gum into a keyhole. When he saw Professor Lupin he jumped in the air singing, "Loony, loopy Lupin. Loony, loopy Lupin."

"**I see he still hasn't forgiven you guys for beating him in that prank war."** Lily said amused.

Professor Lupin just smile at Peeves. "I wouldn't do that Peeves. Our caretaker won't be able to get to his brooms."

Peeves just brew a raspberry at Professor Lupin, who just sighed and drew his wand. "This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely." He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves. With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staff room door. "Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staff room, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair reading a book, and he looked around as the class filed in. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. **"Ah come on Sev, I shouldn't be that bad."** Lily said look at him as he pass.

He looked at her and mumbled something that sounded like "I rather not,"

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. "Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand. "It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Harry thought it over before having a go. ""Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."

"**Was that when you idiots got rid of that Boggart in our attic when we got Harry home? I wonder what you guys did that was so funny that you had to wake Harry and me from our nap."**

The class found it funny to see Professor Lupin blushing in embarrassment. "We might have gotten carry away there, and we did say sorry. After hexed us that is" this last part he muttered to himself but got back on track. "The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful "Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

The room went quiet. Harry thought… What scared him most in the world? His first thought was Lord Voldemort — a Voldemort returned to full strength. But before he had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a Boggart-Voldemort, a horrible image came floating to the surface of his mind…A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak… a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth… then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning…

Harry shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off." Harry was sure he knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders.

"**Stuck, honey?" **his mother asked.

Harry looked at her and whispered, "Do you know a way you can make a dementor funny?"

Lily thought for a moment before saying, **"I think I have a way,"** and she whispered something in his ear.

Harry snickered and tried hard not to laugh out loud. He nodded ready. He didn't notice that Lily looked at Professor Lupin and nodded to him. He nodded back understanding.

"Everybody ready?" ask Professor Lupin and seeing everyone nod continue "Neville, we're going to back away, let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville. Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R — r — riddikulus! " squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvarti! Forward!"

Parvarti walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvarti and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising —"Riddikulus!" cried Parvarti. A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvarti. Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end — "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone. Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —crack! —became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —crack! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward. Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab. "Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leapt forward. Crack! Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly.

For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then — "Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet.

He raised his wand, ready. Crack! A dementor rose up a chill swept the room. It glided toward Harry. "Riddikulus!" he shouted.

The dementor's cloak caught a snag on the floor and fell off. Underneath were thirty or so chipmunks all from a misshaped pyramid. The one at the very top had a small megaphone and was making those breathing noises a dementor makes. The class snickered as the chipmunk notice they lost the cloak and poked the one sitting on him. it got annoyed and squeaked, "What?" it was then it notice the class could see them and squeaked again, "We've been found out, run away!" and the misshaped pyramid of chipmunks fell apart as they all tried to run if every direction. The class was laughing, none harder then Harry.

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin

Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined. "Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," said Hermione.

"You and Harry answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Hermione," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staff room. "Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.

"And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.

"And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!"

"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.

"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart —"

"What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

"**Now don't go making fun of other people fear." **Lily said sternly before he turned to Harry **"that was very good Harry."**

Harry grinned unable to help himself.

_Okay I had a tough time finding a way to make a dementor funny but I came up with two choices here is what it could have been like;_

What could have been;

The dementor's cloak caught a snag on the floor and fell off. And underneath was …a frog? A simple green frog just sitting there on the floor. Everybody stared as the frog gave a slow croak. Suddenly it stood on its hind legs and grabbed a top hat ad a cane from behind its back. The frog then started a dance kicking it legs and singing in a male voice;

Hello, my baby

Hello, my honey

Hello, my ragtime gal

Send me a kiss by wire

Baby, my hearts on fire

If you refuse me

Honey, you'll lose me

Then you'll be left alone

Oh baby, telephone

And tell me I'm your own

The frog then sat right back down on the floor its hat fallen off and gave another slow croak. The whole class unable to hold back laughed and laughed.

_Hope you like this story so far. I will try and make future chapters longer. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review._


End file.
